Ne me parlez pas d'Entente Cordiale !
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Comment deux pays séparés par un simple bras d'eau -une mer, oui- peuvent-ils autant se détester ? à défaut d'explications, pourquoi ne pas se régaler de quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur chacun d'eux ?
1. Suppositoires

Bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, tout bêtement parce que je n'ai découvert que très récemment Hetalia. Donc première fic sur le sujet. Oui, enfin, "fic"... façon de parler ^^

**Disclaimer :** Francis, Arthur et les autres appartiennent à leur auteur.

* * *

_**Suppositoire**_

Ce matin-là, Arthur arriva au siège des Nations Unies, des cernes imposantes soulignant ses yeux. Devant la tête à fuir un troll de son collègue, Francis toujours partant pour s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas, l'aborda.

- C'est pas la grande forme on dirait.

- Quelle perspicacité, répondit le britannique. Nan… J'ai un rhube depuis une sebaine. Imbossible de b'en débarrasser…

- Je vois ça. Si tu veux, j'ai un truc extra pour le faire passer.

- Je veux bien, snurflll…

- Tiens.

Francis lui tendit le remède miracle. Le truc, à défaut de vocabulaire plus adapté, avait une forme ogivale.

- Berci…, dit Arthur en le mettant à la bouche.

- Euh non… C'est pas par là qu'il faut le mettre…

Recrache le truc.

- Bais… Où alors ?

- Hem… plus bas.

Arthur baissa les yeux à la recherche d'un endroit où le truc pourrait officier. Et il reçut l'illumination. Il leva les yeux vers le français qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu veux dire… Bais c'est dégoûtant !

- Mais c'est efficace.

- Bais c'est pas possible !

- AH ? Tu veux que je te montre comment on…

- BE TOUCHE PAS, PERVERS PSYCHOPATHE !

***

À quelques pas de là, les représentants des nations asiatiques prenaient le thé.

" TU VAS PAS BE FAIRE CROIRE QU'EN BETTANT CE TRUC OU TU PENSES ON PEUT GUERIR UN RHUBE !"

" Bien sûr que si, fais moi confiance."

« PAS TOUCHE ! A L'AIDE ! »

« Voyons, Arthur ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! Si tu bouges, ça va faire mal. »

Tous soupirèrent de lassitude.

_Ces occidentaux…_

Pauvre Arthur, Francis est vraiment un tordu ^^

Il paraît que les suppositoires sont une spécialité française. Hem. No comment.


	2. London

2ème chapitre, pas vraiment une suite ^^

**Disclaimer :** Arthur et Francis appartiennent à leur auteur.

Bonne lecture !

***

**_Ballade dans Londres_**

- Dis Arthur, tu veux bien me faire visiter Londres ? demanda Francis.

- Hein ?

L'Anglais faillit s'étouffer avec son petit-déjeuner. Allons bon, encore une lubie du français. Celui-ci passait des vacances chez Arthur et depuis une bonne semaine il tournait en rond en ronchonnant après le temps, après la nourriture et après tout en général. Cette brusque envie de sortie avait de quoi surprendre son hôte. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Ce serait une occasion en or pour rabattre le caquet à ce fichu pervers chauvin.

- Prends ton parapluie, on sort.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent éreintés de la journée. Arthur avait sorti le grand jeu : tout ce que la capitale britannique comptait de monuments et de quartiers historiques avait reçu leur visite. Même le temps avait été favorable, ils n'avaient essuyé qu'une seule petite averse.

- Alors ? demanda Arthur, pas peu fier de sa journée.

- Très bien, très bien, mais quelque chose me tracasse…

- Hum ?

- Trafalgar square, Waterloo station… pourquoi vous donnez que des noms de défaites à vos lieux publics ?

***

Francis est français, que dire de plus ? ^^


	3. Scène de ménage

Coucou ! Un petit en-cas, tout léger ^^ (histoire de reprendre après une longue absence)

* * *

**Scène de ménage**

Après une dispute, Arthur et Francis ne se parlent plus. Si ce n'est par l'intermédiaire de papiers. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, en rentrant du travail, Arthur découvrit un post-it sur la table à côté des restes du repas que Francis lui avait concocté et laissé :

_« Ai un rendez-vous demain matin. Impossible de trouver un réveil. Merci de me réveiller à 6h00. »_

Arthur jeta le papier et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla sur les coups de midi, le français put lire le mot glissé sous la porte de sa chambre :

_« Debout, il est 6h. »_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je les aime ces deux-là !

_Note :_ Merci boooooocoup pour vos reviews ! ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue sur le site pour cause de 1ère année de médecine et j'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews postées pour cette fic. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde (je me punirai, promis).

_Dernière chose :_ je me suis aperçue que cette fic était lue par des gens de nationalités très diverses et de partout à travers le monde. J'aimerais bien savoir comment les français sont perçus dans le monde (juste pour savoir, et éventuellement glaner une ou deux idées).

Voilà ! Et encore merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


	4. Spécialité française

Bonjour le monde !

J'ai 4 heures de train dans les pattes donc je poste et je vais me coucher. Là.

**Disclaimer** : Francis et Arthur appartiennent à un glorieux auteur de manga (dont j'ai oublié le nom - honte à moi)

**_Spécialité française..._**

- Paris est la plus belle ville du monde !

- Oui. Magnifique. On peut rentrer maintenant ?

- Et les parisiens sont si sympathiques !

- Oh oui. Bien sûr, répondit Arthur qui observait un accrochage dont les deux protagonistes se perdaient en envolées lyriques où pleuvaient les noms d'oiseaux. Surtout au volant. Des gentlemen. On part ?

- Là, c'est le pont des Arts, enchaîna le français en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Anglais.

- Enlève tes pattes !

- Les cadenas que tu vois, ce sont des couples qui les ont posés, pour « sceller » leur amour.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux poser un cadenas…

- Aaahhh, l'amour ! soupira Francis en enlaçant Arthur qui se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Spécialité française !

_Peu de temps après... _

- Tu as fini ton cirque ? On rentre maintenant ?

- D'abord, on va dans un endroit où je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds, dit le français en traînant Arthur par la manche.

Ils marchèrent… Enfin, Francis tira son ami jusqu'à un bâtiment coloré :

- C'est là ! dit le français en asseyant Arthur de force à une table. Alors regarde bien, cher Arthur. Ceci est un restaurant. On y va pour manger des choses :

1) comestibles,

2) agréables au goût.

T'as pas de ça dans ton pays de sauvages, hein ?

- Je te hais.

- Je sais.

Francis renifla longuement l'assiette qu'on venait de lui servir :

- La gastronomie, spécialité française !

_Quelques instants (heures, selon Arthur) plus tard :_

- C'était le plus long repas de ma vie.

- C'est parce que tu as passé ton temps à ronchonner et à boire ce liquide infâme.

- Du thé !

- Avec une entrecôte ? C'est répugnant ! s'exclama Francis. Le serveur mérite la mort pour avoir osé te le servir. Prends plutôt de ça…

Il versa sans ménagement l'alcool vers la tasse qu'Arthur tentait de maintenir éloignée de son agresseur.

- Fiche moi la paix ! se défendait Arthur en gesticulant. Ah bravo ! Il y en a plein la nappe maintenant !

- Quel dommage… déplora Francis. Tu sais, le bon vin… Spécialité française !

_Gare du Nord, bien plus tard :_

- Euh… Arthur ?

Le Britannique ne daigna pas lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Ahem… Tu vas rire, mais il y a une grève et donc pas de trains jusqu'à… euh… demain.

Arthur posa le _Times_, se retourna vers Francis et, dans un grand sourire :

- Spécialité française ?

Vive la SNCF !


	5. Escargots en folie

Ohayo !

**_Disclaimer_** : Arthur et Francis (et Honda, en guest !) appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Yoru no Hotaru, j'ai emprunté une de tes idées. Merchi.

* * *

Alors que le français entamait sa cinquième semaine consécutive de squatt outre-Manche, Arthur décida que se changer les idées ne serait pas de trop. Profitant d'une absence de son colocataire (pour cause de beuverie), il invita son ami japonais Honda à prendre le thé. Entre connaisseurs, il valait mieux laisser tomber les sachets achetés au supermarché du coin. Il se rappela une boîte qu'on lui avait offerte lors d'un de ses voyages en Inde, dans sa jeunesse. Celle qui était en haut de l'étagère. Un thé rare et extrêmement précieux. Auquel il tenait beaucoup.

_Au même moment…_

Honda arriva devant l'appartement d'Arthur. Prêt à sonner, il amorça le geste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui et il manqua de percuter le cyclone furibard qui sortait.

- CONNARD DE FRANÇAIS DE MERDE ! J'VAIS LE BUTER ! hurla l'Anglais, hors de lui.

- Igirisu-san…

- Ah Japan ! dit Artur en s'immobilisant dans un dérapage. Attends-moi un moment…

Arthur saisit une pelle qui traînait par terre.

- J'AI UN PUTAIN DE TUNNEL A REBOUCHER !

Honda resta un moment coi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre le si flegmatique Arthur dans une telle fureur ? (Raisonnement inutile puisqu'il n'existe que deux choses pouvant énerver Arthur : que l'on critique sa cuisine et les râleurs prétentieux. Autant dire que Francis cumule.)

_Plus tard, près de Douvres…_

- RENTRE ! ordonna Arthur en menaçant Francis de sa pelle.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieux. Tu vas pas reboucher le tunnel sous la Manche avec une p…

- SI ! hurla Arthur en poussant le français.

Arthur brandit la boîte de thé devant le nez de Francis.

- Ah. C'est pour ces trois feuilles racornies que tu râles ?

- CE THE EST IMMENSEMENT RARE !

- Hey ! Du calme ! dit Francis en enlevant au fur et à mesure la terre qu'Arthur envoyait. C'est quand même pas ma faute s'il n'y a rien d'autre chez toi pour engraisser ces petites bêtes !

De pure rage, Arthur expédia la pelle que Francis évita de justesse. Il ouvrit la boîte et lança un à un les malheureuses « petites bêtes » sur Francis.

- MAIS BOUFFE-LES TES PUTAINS D'ESCARGOTS ! B-O-U-F-F-E - L-E-S !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Je tiens à dire un grand merci à claire-de-villiers, Akito, Miss Tako-chan (le bonjour Reine des poulpes !), Sayurii-Ooo-baka, Leyounette, Tsuki Yoru, lapin bleu sans patte et Yoru no Hotaru qui ont laissé une (ou plusieurs) reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu.


	6. Nudisme

Yosh ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Merci pour toutes les reviews !

_**Nota :** j'ai un peu (ahem...) changé le titre. En fait, j'avais mis Rubrique-à-Brac par défaut. C'est aussi ainsi que je nomme les dossiers "bazar" dans mon ordi en attente de rangement. Bon, hem._

**Disclaimer** : Arthur et Francis appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

**-ooOoo-**

**Shocking Arthur !**

Revenons au chapitre précédent où Arthur avait découvert un élevage d'escargots dans ses précieuses feuilles de thé. Francis se répandait en excuses et justifia son acte par un « je pensais que tu les aimerais mieux avec un arrière-goût de thé… » . Excuses non recevables selon Arthur qui lui envoya la pelle à la figure. Finalement, et parce qu'il est très diplomate, Francis proposa un séjour dans le Sud-Ouest de la France dont les Anglais sont si friands. Arthur jugea alors qu'une remise de peine était envisageable : il se chargerait de l'exécution après les vacances. Hmm… Soleil, piscine, farniente ! à peine le temps de faire les bagages qu'ils s'embarquaient dans le premier vol pour Toulouse.

-ooOoo-

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils étaient en France. Dans un coin paumé au milieu de nulle part. Trop loin de la mer. Oh oui, il faisait beau. Mais chaud. 38° à l'ombre. « Tu veux aller à la piscine ? À cette heure-ci ? Mais t'es malade ! Elle est en plein soleil, tu vas cuire ! J'ai pas l'intention de ramener un homard ! Fais plutôt la sieste comme tout le monde… » lui avait rétorqué le français alors qu'il était déjà en maillot de bain. À quoi bon une piscine si on ne peut y aller qu'aux heures fraîches ?

À présent, Arthur fulminait. Il était autorisé à sortir, oui, mais couvert de la tête aux pieds. Soi-disant qu'avec « sa peau de britannique » il allait prendre des coups de soleil. Parce que les français ne prennent pas de coups de soleil ? Surtout quand il pensait à SON spécimen de français qui avait élevé le naturisme au rang d'art. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Francis était plutôt sobre dans son pays, ses exhibitions anatomiques se limitant à un torse nu. De toute façon, il ne supportait plus la chaleur et le brumisateur était devenu son meilleur ami (après Francis, hein).

- Arthur ! Fais chauffer le barbecue, je vais chercher la viande ! Et mets ça pour pas te brûler !

Le britannique attrapa de justesse le tablier aux rayures ridicules que son pervers préféré lui avait lancé. Bizarrement, le barbecue ne faisait pas partie de la liste des interdictions édictée par le français pour « préserver ton teint et ta peau de lait, mon chéri » (ce à quoi Arthur avait répondu par un lancé de chaussure dans les règles de l'art). On a le droit de faire des grillades mais pas de faire trempette dans ce pays de tordus ? Malheureusement pour Arthur, ce n'était que l'occasion, une fois de plus, de mourir de chaud. Quoique… « Attends un peu, you pervert… »

Peu de temps après, Francis revint avec un couple :

- J'ai invité les voisins ! dit Francis d'un ton enjoué en présentant le couple.

- Bonjour, ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit Arthur en serrant les mains. Tu as les saucisses, Francis ? Merci.

C'est lorsqu'il se retourna vers le barbecue que Francis et ses compatriotes, estomaqués, purent constater qu'Arthur ne portait que le tablier.

* * *

Héhé... Quand je pense que c'est du vécu pour quelqu'un que je connais...

Pour le reste, sachez qu'à l'heure où je tape ceci, il fait précisément 38°C à l'ombre (y'a pas d'ombre !). Je vais décéder... L'été est dur pour les albinos...


	7. Mandale ferroviaire

Coucou le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Allez, un petit chapitre tout neuf ^^

...

Bon ok, je n'ai pas de mérite pour celui-là. J'ai pompé l'idée sur une blague qu'on m'avait racontée dans ma jeunesse.

**Disclaimer** : Arthur, Francis et Gilbert (oui ! un prussien aux yeux rouges dans la fic !) appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

**-ooOoo-**

Pas de bol pour Arthur et Francis, leurs petites vacances tranquilles au milieu de nulle part furent brusquement interrompues par un albinos assez satisfait de lui-même. Pour la plus grande joie de Francis. Qui se demandait encore comment diable ce fichu prussien avait deviné où ils étaient. Certainement grâce à sa « coolitude » légendaire comme il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. D'accord, Gilbert était un bon partenaire de soirée mais là, il voulait être seul avec SON britannique préféré. Le français décréta que le climat londonien lui manquait (Arthur manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé glacé) et qu'on partait demain dès l'aube.

Le lendemain, Arthur, Francis et… Gilbert prenaient place dans le compartiment du premier train en partance pour la capitale. Le prussien avait vivement tenu à les accompagner malgré son horreur des transports par rails et l'heure trèèèès matinale. Ils les laisseraient à Paris. Arthur et Francis s'assirent face à face à la fenêtre tandis que Gilbert prenait place à côté de Francis et le bassinait sur le « super-lui-même ». Arthur, qui avait prévu le coup, avait dégainé un énorme pavé et s'était illico plongé dans sa lecture. Histoire d'ajouter au mélange, l'électricité était en panne dans le wagon qu'ils occupaient, laissant libre court à l'imagination dévastatrice de Gilbert. Acharnement du destin, une superbe jeune femme monta au premier arrêt et s'installa à côté d'Arthur. Gilbert et Francis, toutes hormones en action, entamèrent une bataille psychologique et silencieuse avec pour but « JE la drague ».

Arriva un tunnel.

Un bruit de bisou. Immédiatement suivi par un bruit de mandale.

À la sortie du tunnel, le français, l'anglais et la superbe jeune femme étaient toujours assis comme si de rien n'était. Gilbert, par contre, se tenait la tête à deux mains et saignait abondamment du nez.

Arthur, sans lever le nez, se dit que les européens du continent étaient vraiment bruyants.

La jeune femme pensa : « L'albinos qui fait peur a voulu m'embrasser mais il a dû embrasser le blond aux yeux bleus qui n'a pas apprécié. »

Gilbert se dit : « Francis a dû embrasser la fille, elle a cru que c'était moi et m'a filé un pain. Salope ! »

Quand à Francis : « Au prochain tunnel, je refais le bruit du bisou et je colle une autre mandale à ce connard de prussien ! »

**-ooOoo-**

Expérience oblige, je vous jure que lorsqu'il n'y a pas de courant l'obscurité est totale dans le train. Et il y a beaucoup de tunnels par chez moi.


	8. Histoire de livre

Coucou le monde !

Désolée... Désolée de ne pas être passée depuis un petit moment sur ce fandom... Pour me rattraper, je vous propose ce nouveau chapitre, puis une mini-série de 2-3 chapitres sur le thème du réveillon de la saint-Sylvestre (à l'origine, c'était pour Noël mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail). En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^

**Disclaimer** : Arthur et Francis appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

Et merci pour les reviews ! Même si je ne réponds pas à toutes (par manque de temps) je les lis avec grand plaisir !

* * *

**Histoire de livre...**

L'automne passa. L'hiver arriva. La neige aussi. Quoique, elle, elle n'a pas attendu l'hiver pour s'installer. Francis passait son temps à tourner en rond dans l'appartement d'Arthur et à ronchonner contre le temps, contre la débilité des programmes TV, contre… à peu près tout, d'ailleurs. Excédé par les « j'm'ennuie… », Arthur lui conseilla de se trouver une occupation intelligente, comme par exemple -sachant que Francis était de corvée lessive- songer à remédier vite fait au problème des vêtements sales qui s'entassaient petit à petit dans leur chambre.

Erreur fatale. Le français s'emporta et ne se tut que lorsqu'Arthur claqua la porte en hurlant « Très bien ! Toi et tes pantalons crades dormez sur le canapé ce soir ! »

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi qu'il se rappela que, enfer et damnation, son portefeuille était resté dans son pantalon de la veille. Un joli portefeuille en cuir, avec quelques économies et tous ses papiers dedans…

_Par pitié, je n'aurais jamais cru demander ça mais faites qu'il soit encore en train de râler !_ pensa Arthur, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sur la table du salon l'attendait son portefeuille qui avait malheureusement eu l'occasion de goûter aux joies de la natation. À côté, un billet de 5 euros humide et un… euh… tas, le tout derrière un petit mot :

« _Euro 1 – Livre Sterling 0_ ! »

* * *

Je suis sure que la livre résiste autant au lavage que l'euro ^^


End file.
